


adrien should listen to john mulaney

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, John Mulaney References, Reveal, it will make sense I promise, john mulaney is a major plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Ladybug makes a joke and Marinette makes the same joke later, leaving one conclusion for Adrien. Except, it shouldn't have.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	adrien should listen to john mulaney

“You want my money? Go get it! Street smarts!” Ladybug joked. Chat snorted and quickly broke into hysterical laughter. She giggled along with his fit and slowly stood up offering him a hand. He slowed down his hysterics and took her help up.

“Well, we should probably go our respective ways. Bye, kitty!” She saluted and threw her yo-yo out, quickly following it. Chat saluted back and took out his baton. He extended it and vaulted back to the mansion. He went through his window and landed with a light  _ thunk _ . He de-transformed and got ready for bed, patting the pillow next to his for Plagg. He fell asleep easily while waiting for the next day.

* * *

“So, imagine you don’t know me and I come up to you and rob you. What do you do?” Alya asked in a joking manner.

“Well, obviously I would throw my money clip and say ‘you want my money? Go get it! Street smarts!’” Marinette teased back. Alya chucked at the response. Adrien, however, tensed up. 

“ _ Wasn’t that the same joke Ladybug made the night before? Could… could Marinette be- _ ” He shook his head and brought himself out of his thoughts. Even if she was, he wanted to respect Ladybug’s privacy. If she wasn’t ready, he would respect that. “ _ But… they’re all too similar. The ponytails, their eyes, their heights… _ ” He couldn’t help but think about it. They were very similar, and Ladybug did swing by the bakery when taking off…

“Bro, you good?” Adrien shot his head up and looked glanced around, only to find his vision shaky and his body was… oh. Nino was shaking him. He set his hands on Nino's, took them, and put them on the desk.

“I’m fine, Nino. Don’t worry!” Adrien flashed a warm smile, but he knew it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Nino gave a small thumbs up and put his headphones back on. Adrien propped his head in his hands and set his elbows on the desk. He gave a small and slightly defeated grunt and let his head fall onto the wood. He would ask Ladybug about it when they next met, he decided. Now, he just had to get through the rest of the day without seeming weird.

* * *

“So, what did you want to ask me about?” Ladybug asked. She looked up to the sky and then diverted her stare to Chat. It was imminent. He had to ask now, or he never would. He took a deep inhale and prepared himself.

“Would you happen to be a girl by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien finally asked. It was rushed, but it was out. She just stared at him wide-eyes for a moment, blinking a few times.

“How? Was it that obvious?” She uttered, breaking the silence. She cocked her head his direction, almost beckoning him to speak.

“Well, you made the same joke in class earlier that you did last night.” There was a thick silence between them as she went wide eyed. 

“Oh. Oh my god. THAT WAS A JOHN MULANEY REFERENCE?” Chat let out a small breath and looked to the side. 

“I am most likely going to regret this, but who’s he?” Her jaw dropped to the floor before she could catch it.

“Oh my god,” she whispered through her hands. “There is only one boy in my class that sheltered.” He gasped a bit, not knowing what to expect.

“Well, I-” He started.

“Nope. We are going to go watch all three specials and you are going to listen to The Top Part later.” She grabbed his wrist and leapt off the rooftop they were on and started for the bakery. They got to her balcony and she quickly opened the skylight, telling him quickly, “Wait before you come in.” He nodded and called off his transformation, pretty confident she knew who he was by that point. 

After a few minutes, Marinette poked her head out from the skylight and dragged him in by the ankle. “ _ This is going to be a long yet enjoyable night. _ ” he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> oh honey no  
> this was written and posted at 2am, don't take it too literally or seriously  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
